Mortal Once More
by CandyDrippinLikeWater
Summary: Regulus suspects Voldemort has a secret to his immortality. Seven little secrets to be exact. Come Hell or High Water, Regulus will do anything to stop Voldemort.
1. Slipping It

I just realized there are many stories name Mortal Once More, bummer. Ah well, I hope to make the next chapter longer, possibly. I'm calling Voldemort, Tom in this since he's in his "almost there" stage.  
Anyway, enjoy.  
Disclaimer; Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K Rolling.

Kreacher peeked through the door only to see Regulus staring intensely at the family's tapestry. His thin body was engulfed in a black traveling cloak which seemed to be part of his pants, for they were black as well. His hair pushed behind the ears revealed his pale expression.

"If only the master would come eat…" Kreacher hid behind the doorframe as Regulus distractedly glanced at him, "I'd rather not, Kreacher. I have a meeting to attend and seeing _those_ individuals will simply bring the food back up again."

"My mistress is proud of the young master's acquaintance with the Dark Lord." Regulus's hand made its way onto the wall, feeling its way to a certain spot on the tapestry. His fingers rested on scorched fabric that once held the salient face of his elder brother.

Kreacher couldn't help but flinch as the youngest Black beamed at him, "Kreacher, I've got it." the elf gave his master a bewildered expression, body still poised in a defending position. "M-master will be Dark Lord's most loyal server…?" Kreacher suggested.

"Almost, I believe Bellatrix has that title owned. Excuses me…" Kreacher stepped aside as Regulus quickly passed him. Opening the door, the head of the Black family smiled dearly to the house elf, "Kreacher, I do hope you have a decent night sleep."

Kreacher felt abnormal warmth, possibly appreciation that a Black family member would actually waste a second of his life to bid the old elf a good night. How better this Regulus was that the blood traitor, Sirius had been.

The seat he took was not only cold but between Lucius Malfoy and Bartemius Crouch Jr. To Barty's left was Bellatrix and to Lucius right was Narcissa. Regulus watched as the man at the head of the table spoke words he couldn't make out for his mind was somewhere else.

An observation Regulus had noted was Riddle's face. It had lost most of its attractiveness; it was now a horrid milky white descending into schmaltzy scales. His womanizing hands had grown long nails. It was an interesting view; Tom's striking face on the body of a snake.  
He observed the man up and down before he was able to gather his bearings.

The room was silent, to Regulus astonishment. There had been a very enthusiastic conversation earlier, what had happen in Regulus's mental absence? Tom stood from his chair, "… '_If I'm killed' _you ask?" said he, with an unsettling chuckle. Regulus heard a familiar voice respond, "Apologies, you must've misunderstood me, my lord." Severus entangled his fingers together, "The entrance to the Ministry is in the public of muggles and heavily guarded inside."

Tom snorted, "Are you saying I cannot win against fools of the ministry?"  
"Your face is on every printed parchment," Snape continued, "Aurors are most likely to be everywhere and we cannot draw too much attention on your objectives."  
As Tom sat down, the tension in the air lowered but not enough to make the others feel at comfort. Tom leaned onto the table, "Get to your point, Severus."  
"My point," said Snape, "is the task isn't one for someone as important as you to do. Isn't a task such as that for us, your loyal servants, to do?"

Regulus knew how persuasive Severus could be, they had been good friends in their Hogwarts years but they weren't very open about it, Slytherins don't pride themselves of friendships after all.

Tom seemed convinced yet dissatisfied. "I hope to return and find good results."  
"You're leaving?" Every head turned to the wailing voice, but Bellatrix paid them no attention. "But where- how can- what will we do without you?"

At first, Tom's expression was repulsive then his mouth broke to a grin, "My dear, Bellatrix. I know you can't possibly live without me but I have a task only I can do." Bellatrix looked devastated, sickening Regulus. "But what if we're not there to insure your safety?"  
"I believe I have mentioned before, I am immortal." Tom looked smug, bragging about being immortal does that to people, "If I die in one of the locations I'm visiting I will only resurrect in the other."

"How is that possible?" Severus inquired.  
"The power of 7, Severus…" Tom's eyes shone, "As a child I had a canny ability of collecting, and I dare say I still do."

Regulus raised his head, was he the only one who heard that? He looked around only to find everyone simply accepting the explanation. But there was no way, he had to check… just in case.  
"I wish you the best of the British, Lord Voldemort. Try not to lose your soul on the way," Regulus chuckled, "I heard Lord Death has been gracing a lot of lone folks, lately."  
The latter chuckled knowing full well that Voldemort was the only Lord Death.  
"No worries on that part, Black. I assure you, my soul is very well protected… we might as well say, I'm in a bits and pieces situation."

_There._ That's all the prove he needed. Regulus knew what he was going to do but he didn't know how he was going to do it. He began strategizing but Voldemort saved him the trouble, "I'm going to need a house elf."  
"KREACHER!" Regulus didn't mean to come off so eager, "Sorry, but yes, Kreacher will gladly assist you."

Really, I find this so short.  
Maybe some REVIEWS will inspire me, just putting that out there.


	2. The Task

Sorry, I'm really bad at this. _Not the best writer if ya haven't noticed~_

I appreciate those who have read and review, thank you so much!  
My chapters are really short so feel free to give me advice on how to do this right and such.

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"You do everything he says, do you understand me?" Regulus was not used to being on his knees but it was necessary if you wished to stare at an elf directly in the face.

"Kreacher will make his master proud." the elf found himself shaking as the boy in front of him placed his hands atop the elf's'. "Don't be afraid, Kreacher. It won't last long, I'm sure."

Silence filled the room as two pair of eyes stared into each other only broken when the elf mentioned, "No wizard cares for house elves..."

"Your point, Kreacher?"

"Why, master?"

Regulus studied the house elf for a brief moment before replying, "Any soul living and breathing is entitled to an opinion as long as they can give it."

"Yes, but-"

"Which means anyone with feelings should be treated to their weakness; in your case its commands. I shall only give you orders I know you can carry out- such as the task I'm giving you now. I trust it won't break you."

"Very caring, master. but-"

"You'd do anything I say and that is very dangerous, not to mention idiotic considering you don't value your life. Which is insulting to the one who gave it to you."

"Why do you care for house elf-"

"Why shouldn't I?" Regulus stood, his cloak swinging about his thighs, "I'm free to care for whom I want and no one can tell me otherwise."

Kreacher began his response but was soon interrupted by a loud knock coming from the door.

"Regulus! Open the door, _dear cousin_."

Swallowing the upcoming puke, Regulus obeyed reluctantly. "Bellatrix, it's so very nice to see you." he said as he allowed her entrance.

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Her long black dress mopped the floor behind her, "where is it? Where's the elf- there."

Distasteful nails made their way to the short elf's ear, "Don't touch him, Bellatrix."

"And why not? Gone soft for elves? Oh, you've always liked creatures. Even your blood traitor brother didn't like them. You're something, Reggie."

"I was instructed to bring him myself, I need not your help. I apologize if you weren't as important to the Dark Lord as you thought you were and if I recall correctly you have no given right to declare any relatives a blood traitor. You may leave, now." Regulus held the door open, a frown and soul reading eyes plastered to his face.

"Kreacher would recommend running cold water on such a _burn_, mistress Lestrange." the elf snickered.

"_**What?"**_ Regulus's warm palm found itself on Bellatrix's shoulder and soon it was pushing her forward. "You'll have to excuse me, but I'm in a hurry."

and _**SLAM! **_Went the door of the Black family's home.

"Alright, Kreacher?"  
"Kreacher is ready for apparition."

"That's good to hear. While you're with the Dark Lord, Kreacher, I'll be doing research so do not worry if you come home and I'm not here, alright?"  
"Kreacher understands."

* * *

"Bloody libraries and their lack of information..." Regulus Arcturus Black stood on the doorstep to the school he had recently graduated from. His hand was inches away from the wooden door and he simply had no idea what was keeping him. The door chose not to wait and opened on its own.

"Curse these impatient doors and their ability to unfastened on their own..."

"Well, _someone's_ in a foul mood." Madam Pomfrey stood before the entrance hall, just a few steps in front of the 18 year old boy.  
"Madam Pomfrey." Regulus hoped this nurse wouldn't recognize him but being the fragile boy he was caused him to spend every living hour in the nursery while at Hogwarts. The nurse smiled. "Regulus Black, best be careful walking on your own with this terrorizing wizard about. Claiming to be a _Dark Lord_ and such, bad for your health; all this distress."

"I'd recommend the advice to you as well, but being a capable witch such as yourself could handle any Death eater."

"Death Eaters! Oh, Merlin's beard, Regulus. Choose your friends wisely, m'boy. Any one of them could be a Death eater. You are far too kind to be associated with such a _cult._"

"Indeed... Any road, would you mind if I take a peak in the library?"

"_**Sirius?"  
**_Regulus didn't normally flinch at the sound of his brothers name, but the voice that said it made him queasy.  
"Potter?" Regulus turned to face the man known as James Potter. James expression went from confused to surprised in a second, "Regulus, I, you- **what?**"

"I would ask you the same word."  
"Sorry, I mistook you for your brother." James explained.

"Yes, I noticed." Regulus focused his gray eyes on his brothers best mate. "I was there."

"**What?"**

"Funny word; _what_." Eager to changed the subject away from his brother, Regulus played his mind games on the 'dimwitted' Potter kid. "Did you know the more you say it, the less the word begins to mean?"

**"What?** Really? What. _What._ Whaaat? **WHAT. **It's starting to sound more like watt than what."

"Yes, I see." Regulus mentally patted himself on the back, "You keep at it. I, however, must excuse myself."

"Wait, Regulus!"  
"Goodbye, Potter."  
"Wait, you! Hold up! Stop! Halt! Freeze!** Get back here, you Death Eater!"**

* * *

"Drink it." demanded Tom as his handed a crystal goblet to the elf.

Shaking and frightened the elf swallowed the liquid, a liquid so vile he'd rather crawl into the forbidden forest and wait to be eaten by the gigantic spiders that dwell there. He threw the goblet, which Tom caught, "How is it?" he inquired.

"D-don't make Kreacher... kill Kreacher... Kreacher hates it... Master R-"  
"Have another." The elf obeyed, and the yelling began.

First he heard Regulus yell, he heard him cry, shout, beg for mercy.

"Master! Where? Please, no..."

Then he heard his mistress, the mother of Regulus. He heard her scold him for his actions, he heard her fire him, he heard her say his head would never be on the wall with his ancestors.  
"My mistress, please!"

He then saw Tom drop a locket into the pearl bowl and walk off laughing.

He heard the voice of his previous master, Sirius Black.  
He heard the argument the blood traitor had with his brother.

He heard everything and anything, "Please... no."

"_Kreacher,"_

The elf heard the whisper of his current master, "Master, please... Kreacher is thirsty.."

"_Kreacher, apparate!_"

_**SNAP!**_

Kreachers small body was enveloped inside a blanket, cold water was being poured into his dry mouth, and a soft voice was soothing him, "Merlin's beard, Kreacher. I am so sorry..."

"I won't let this happen again."

* * *

Thanks for reading...!


End file.
